


The World Will Never Do

by petzawentz



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: 5 Times, BDSM, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:52:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petzawentz/pseuds/petzawentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Or, Five Times Someone Discovered What Gabe Needed, and One Time Gabe Told Someone What He Needed</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The World Will Never Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryseb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryseb/gifts).



> So [saportuh](http://archiveofourown.org/users/saportuh/pseuds/saportuh) has this wonderful habit of sending me pics of Gabe, and then there was a completely innocent pic that I turned kinky? Sorry not sorry

The first time Gabe could remember noticing that it was a _thing_ that he liked, was a couple weeks after the first time he ventured into BDSM.

The first scene Gabe ever participated in, was with a woman he’d met after half an hour of being inside the discreet BDSM club. It was one that was particularly friendly towards people new to the scene, with more security, and more safety protocols than any other Gabe had read about.

He never learned the woman’s name, as he’d been instructed to call her ‘Mistress’ the entire scene, and Gabe had never felt more awkward in his life, until she’d cuffed him.

The rest of the scene had been _great_ , and Gabe had felt better the next day, more clear headed, than he had in years. But the _handcuffs_.

They gave him such a strong feeling of safety, and he _loved_ it. He loved when he was wearing them, how they would dig in and _ground_ him. He loved afterwards, when they were off, and the bruises stayed for days, sometimes bruising, so he could press into them when he was feeling particularly anxious. It was intoxicating, and maybe a little ironic, the feeling of freedom they gave him.

During the aftercare, the Mistress had told him that she thought he either would be extremely difficult to put under, or that he wouldn’t go under at all. Then, apparently, she’d put the handcuffs on him, and he’d gone under -into _subspace_ \- easier than most people did the first time.

She’d then told him to be careful with it, especially if he was going to continue scening with strangers.

He was extremely careful about it, and didn’t really venture into those kinds of scenes with strangers anymore, unless he _really_ needed it. Otherwise, he fucked -or, more commonly, got fucked- and kept it at that.

It was something he enjoyed in bed, yes, but he also discovered, that if someone squeezed his wrist while talking to him, or something like that, it had the same effect. Dulled, but it still served to calm him down.

It was also something he didn’t feel like telling anyone about though. So, other than himself, the still anonymous Mistress, and a couple of guys he went to when he was at home and feeling out of his skin kinds of wrong, no one knew.

**_Victoria_ **

If Vicky really thought about it, like, _really reeeeaaally_ thought about it, she supposed she could’ve picked out exactly when it started. Touring with the same guys for years, and then recording with them, gave her pretty good knowledge of all their little mannerisms.

She never gave them much thought of course, they were just something that was _there_ , and didn’t require a thought process behind them.

Then, after a nice long weekend at home with her current boyfriend, during which one of them wound up to the bed (or anything else available, really) at seemingly random intervals, she, well, _noticed_.

She noticed how Gabe would have his hands together a lot of the time, if he was in a particularly stressful situation, or even sleep deprived. It reminded her of the way her boyfriend would hold them together after he was tied up, subconsciously rubbing at the bruises.

Except, there were no bruises.

Whenever Vicky would see Gabe doing it -which was a lot more than she’d originally thought- she’d find some way to glance at his wrists, to see if - _heaven forbid_ \- Gabe actually got tied up during sex.

At first, there’d been nothing to prove she was right, and she’d almost chalked it up to a random nervous habit, when Gabe showed up to recording one morning, looking rested, and in a better mood than he’d been in in _months_.

He didn’t rub at his wrists as much either, and when his shirt sleeve had slid up, there’d been bruises.

After that, whenever Gabe started to get irritable, or got lost in his own head a bit too much, she’d suggest he go ‘get laid’. At first, she hoped she hadn’t stepped over any boundaries, but after the first time it happened, Gabe had smiled at her the next day, and would tell her in a boasting voice that he had indeed got laid, she stopped worrying.

_**Spencer** _

By the time Panic! took off, and they were touring with The Academy, Spencer was, well, not _experienced_ with tying people up, as he was _familiar_ with tying people up.

His second girlfriend had been the one to introduce him to it, and even if she’d left him, his new found love for tying people up? That hadn’t.

It was something he found he enjoyed, and gave him the control he only _really_ wanted in the bedroom, so it was a thing for him. 

And, by the time their second album was being recorded, he was more than experienced with the way people acted, when they wanted -needed- to be tied up.

Most people didn’t need it, as much as they wanted it, so it wasn’t something he seen that often, but after spending a few hours with a tired Gabe Saporta, he knew.

Before that, he’d never really spent a lot of time with Gabe that didn’t involve either drinking or loud music, so it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t noticed before. What _was_ surprising, was that between the first time Spencer noticed, and the next time he seen Gabe, it seemed like nothing changed.

He was still kind of quiet, and played with his wrists a _lot_ , to the point that Spencer was surprised no one had noticed. It was odd, that Gabe did something usually associated with _sex_ , subconsciously around so many people.

It was then that Spencer realized, _hey, maybe it’s not sexual_.

A couple hours after that, Spencer noticed Gabe getting up to go to the bathroom, and decided he’d try something out.

He waited outside the bathroom, and when Gabe came out, and began apologizing for making Spencer wait, Spencer just shook his head, and asked Gabe to follow him.

Gabe had, and after Spencer had led him into an empty room, he’d grabbed Gabe’s wrists, and asked if it was okay. Wide eyed, Gabe had nodded, and when Spencer took his belt off and wrapped it around Gabe’s wrists, before pushing him onto his knees, Gabe closed his eyes, and had gone so still Spencer had almost panicked for a minute. Then he’d calmed down, and realized Gabe had needed this more than he thought. So he’d sat, and coaxed Gabe forward until his head was rested on his knee.

They spent almost forty-five minutes in that room, with Gabe on his knees in front of Spencer, and when they were done, Spencer’s belt back in place and Gabe considerably more put together, Spencer had squeezed his wrist again, and told him to find someone to take care of that for him more often.

**_Alex_ **

He hadn’t even registered it happening at first, he just knew that it was instinct -pure instinct- for him to reach out whenever he noticed anyone fidgeting, and stop whatever body part was moving, from moving.

So what it took for him to realize what was going on, was a meal at his Gabe’s father’s house.  
Alex had been engaged in a discussion with Gabe’s dad, though for the life of him he couldn’t remember what about, when Mr. Saporta had stopped mid-sentence, and asked Gabe if there was something him and Alex wanted to tell him.

They’d both stared at him in confusion for a moment, before he’d gestured at Alex’s fingers wrapped firmly around Gabe’s wrist. They both jerked their hands away quickly, and had rushed to assure him that there was nothing going on. After several minutes of convincing, he finally held his hands up in defeat and accepted it. He still made sure to point at Gabe, and tell him that if he _was_ seeing anyone, and didn’t tell him about it, he’d most certainly regret it.

After that, neither of them brought it up again, though Alex became hyper-aware of every time Gabe began to fidget with his wrists. He avoided reaching his own hand out and stopping him several times, before eventually deciding he was being _stupid_ , and then, he just let it happen again.

It wasn’t really a big deal, just something to calm his own nerves -other people fidgeting made _him_ want to fidget- and in doing so, calm down others. Gabe never complained, and no one else really seemed to notice, so he never bothered stopping again.

And, if he noticed how Gabe would get calmer the harder he squeezed, no one else did, so no one noticed, when he also began doing it on purpose.

It wasn’t a big deal, no, but it made both of them feel better, so who cared?

_**William** _

William first noticed it when they started sleeping together.

At first, he didn’t make a big deal out of it. He’d slept with plenty of people who enjoy having their wrists held down while they’re being fucked, so why should he have?

Then, he started to notice a pattern.

As soon as Gabe’s wrists were in William’s hands, or tied up, he would go so _still_. Not like ‘ _oh so you’re doing this to me? okay then_ ’ kind of still, or even a ‘ _well this is new, I’m not sure yet_ ’ kind of still. Truth be told, William had no idea what to make of it, until they’d curled up afterwards watching TV, and Gabe was more still than he’d been in a long time.

The next time they had sex, William made sure to hold Gabe’s wrists down tightly to the bed as he fucked into him, and Gabe just _let go_. The noises he made were loud, and completely uninhibited, and they’d both come so hard it’s a wonder they ever recovered.

Afterward, Gabe had been out of it, yet loose and relaxed, and William had never felt so proud of himself.

It became something William would do, whenever Gabe was wound up, so when they both decided to end their whatever they had even was in the first place, Gabe had asked if they could still have sex at least. It had pained William -more than he ever wanted anyone to know- to firmly tell Gabe _no_.

After that, f it killed him a little inside every time he had to watch Gabe rub his own wrists, tuck them between his legs and hold them there, like he was subconsciously _begging_ for someone to hold them down, then no one had to know.

_**Pete** _

Unlike what everyone thought, Pete wasn’t as lost in his own head as everyone thought he was, and he noticed a lot of things _thank you very much_. 

For instance, he noticed that Andy was into dudes way before Andy himself even realized it. He also noticed the fact that William Beckett, was a top. Sometimes his own observations surprised himself, but one that didn’t? Was the fact that Gabe Saporta needed to be tied up, and held down. 

At first, he wasn’t sure if Gabe himself knew, or if it was something he didn’t even know he needed. Then, after a late night of drinking and eventually crashing at Gabe’s place -in Gabe’s bed- he’d found the handcuffs, and everything had clicked. 

Everything, including the cuffs around Gabe’s wrists, once Pete had pushed him on the bed, and closed them around his wrists. He’d made them snug, and once he’d assured Gabe it wasn’t a joke, Gabe had released a deep breath, and relaxed into the bed. 

It was a beautiful thing to see, Gabe melting into the bed, and then responding to Pete’s touches like everything was increased tenfold, and Pete couldn’t believe it’d taken him so long to get there. 

He’d gotten Gabe off three times before he’d let him out of the cuffs, and Gabe was so out of it, that he hadn’t responded to anything Pete said to him for nearly an hour. Luckily, Pete was kinky as shit, so he’d already had some experience with subspace, and he’d held Gabe and told him how good he was, until Gabe finally opened his eyes. 

It wasn’t something that happened between them a lot, just whenever one of them decided Gabe needed it. 

Sometimes, they’d meet up for lunch, and Pete would take one look at Gabe and just _know_ , then he’d take him home, or go to Gabe’s place, and give Gabe what he needed. Other times, Gabe would call Pete if he was around, teary-eyed and hands trembling, and ask for it. 

It was a good system, and even after Pete started dating Meagan, he still did it. Gabe had asked Pete once _why_ , and Pete had just shrugged, and told him she knew. It was odd, knowing that someone knew that Gabe needed _help_ , and wasn’t the one helping him, but he found he didn’t mind, as long as Pete would help him when he could. 

_**Travie** _

As soon as Gabe met Travie, he knew he was someone he could potentially fall in love with. 

It wasn’t hard for Gabe to fall in love, he did it often enough, but with Travie, he knew it’d be the whole nine yards. Head over heels, butterflies in his stomach, ‘ _oh my god he’s texting me_ ’ kind of love. Thankfully, Gabe was used to having to hide various levels of love, so no one was the wiser. 

Then, in a strange plot twist, Travie had -drunkenly- confessed his own love for Gabe. Gabe had sobered up at that, and had gotten Travie to bed in his guest room, then had gone to bed himself. He hadn’t been able to sleep at all, and when he’d woken up the next morning, it was to a sheepish Travie making him a breakfast as an apology. 

Gabe hadn’t been able to believe that it wasn’t just drunk ramblings, and after what was probably the longest kiss of Gabe’s life, had admitted to his own crush on Travie. 

They’d become _TravieandGabe_ right away, and before Gabe knew it, their month anniversary was coming up. 

By some miracle, Travie hadn’t found out about the Wrist Thing yet, so for their anniversary, Gabe was planning on telling him. 

It was new and terrifying for Gabe, because he’d never _told_ anyone before. Usually, everyone just….knew. Gabe knew he wasn’t exactly subtle about it, but he also knew he didn’t want to wait for Travie to find out, so he was going to tell him. 

After Gabe had come home to a home cooked meal, candles, and an expensive bottle of wine, it occurred to Gabe, that maybe the reason why he didn’t want to wait for Travie to find out, was _because_ he wanted to tell him. The thought only made Gabe want to tell him more, so, he did. 

When he’d handed Travie the handcuffs, Gabe was half afraid Travie would just take them at face value, and not really _get_ what Gabe was offering, but Travie had put them around Gabe’s wrists so tenderly, and with such reverence, that Gabe’s fears were settled immediately. 

Travie treated Gabe like a fucking _virgin_ that night, and Gabe didn’t mind one bit. Travie kept it soft and sweet, but unrelenting, and the whole while was whispering things into Gabe’s ear, about how _good_ he was taking it, and how Travie would have to buy him some bracelets, some nice _tight_ ones, that Travie could press down on throughout the day, like a claim, but also a promise. 

When Gabe came, he was in tears, and babbling everything that came to mind, and he’s sure his eyes were open, but he wasn’t _seeing_ anything. He only felt Travie on him, in him, _around_ him, and it was better than anything he’d ever had before. Better than the first person to do this to him, better than any of the professionals who’d done it after her, and better than anyone he could possibly have had any other time. 

When all was said and done, they were curled into each other, and Gabe had finally come back to himself, Travie had pressed a kiss to Gabe’s forehead, and thanked him for telling him. Gabe had only smiled softly back, and grabbed Travie’s hand, so he could maneuver Travie’s fingers around his wrist, where they belonged. 


End file.
